Time-dependent nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) has been used to monitor chemical reactions, for example, in the cement and paint industries. Parameters such as humidity monitoring, hydration, and evaporation in cement during the drying of a cement paste have been studied using NMR. The decomposition of aqueous hydrogen peroxide solutions has also been studied in detail, and NMR has also been used as an online reaction monitoring tool and for material testing and moisture monitoring. Natural gas (i.e., methane) in shale samples has been studied with both T2 and T1-T2 experiments, and also as a function of pressure. These various applications and studies suggest that NMR logging measurements can provide quantitative estimates of the free gas storage and the percentage of free gas stored in organic pores. However, the time-dependence of the saturation and de-saturation phenomena has not been investigated and incorporated into such estimates, and such information can be useful in determining potential gas production rates.